


Eater Unison

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union, Yggdra Unison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eater accidentally takes over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eater Unison

It’s not that they originally intend to take over the world. Actually, Eater is just popping in for a visit, to see what’s become of the place since they left.

What’s become of the place is chaos, apparently. Everyone is at war with everyone else. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth, but on the other hand, it’s a good way to find strong people. So they don’t mind so much.

They show up in Lombardia, and Eater’s never been very fond of religious maniacs. One or two insults to the head of the Merian sect later, and she’s started a fight. He finishes it for her. They’ve also managed to annoy the Temple Knights, so they take care of those just so nobody will sneak up on them.

She hits on the leader, and he flusters and announces that he has taken a vow of chastity. Aww. She backs off, but wishes him well when she releases him from their capture and if he ever changes his mind while she’s in the area...

Suddenly they’re in charge of some territory.

Eater hadn’t really thought about that. Nobody with any sense puts Eater in charge of things.

They’re content to stay where they are for all of the week it takes for some bandits to attack them. Maybe they figured they’d be easy targets? The bandits are somewhat younger than the priests but much smellier, so she doesn’t care to keep them around. They’re beaten up and sent on their way.

Now they have more territory, and at this point Eater tells his other half that they might as well go for the long haul. Maybe it’ll get everybody else to settle down, and it could be fun, right? She agrees.

In no particular order, their conquests:

Pamela and Mizer are familiar faces. They only lightly bruise Pamela before she’s willing to join up with them instead of fighting; Mizer takes actual combat, but doesn’t seem to mind too much when he admits his loss.

Roswell, one of the Verlaine leaders, is handsome, and she spends half the time she should be fighting him drooling over him instead. He declines the invitation to join them afterward, as well as a second invitation to spend a day in her bed. She can’t imagine why.

Rosary, the other Verlaine heir, is equally beautiful but less to one Eater’s taste. Instead the other Eater chats with her while he’s pummeling her golems: hey, how’s it going, these are pretty good craftsmanship sorry to break ‘em. He figures her pride’ll keep her from joining up, so he sends her on her way with a hearty pat on the back.

Inzaghi is still doing mercenary work and still lazy; he and his boss Ortega go down quickly. With a bright smile on her face, Eater tells him that that a man who puts so little effort into his work can’t be counted on to please a lover and should just disappear somewhere. Inzaghi slumps off like she kicked him in the balls. Ortega follows him, chuckling.

The Undines are fierce fighters and give Eater a more difficult time than the rest. It doesn’t help that they have to drag Pamela away from them multiple times and eventually tell her that she needs to get off the battlefield entirely or they won’t give her dinner. But, Pamela is a friend, so when they’ve defeated the queen of Embellia, reluctantly they explain that they can’t invite her or any of their subordinates to join them, for their own wellbeing. Emelone wishes them good luck.

When last they were in this world, Yggdra was only a young girl, and they hadn’t had any personal contact with her. Now she’s grown into an inspiring leader, and they grin as they fight close battles against her and her subordinates. The conflict goes in their favor. They explain to Yggdra that she should probably stay in Fantasinia and keep ruling, because Eater would be absolutely terrible at it. This doesn’t seem to fill Yggdra with confidence.

Milanor is surprisingly talented for only the leader of a band of thieves. The match goes to Eater, and thankfully they win at night, so he can send Milanor on his way before she gets to him. It’s for the best.

Bronquia. They count nine of their former companions amongst the generals. It’s impressive how Elena and Emilia have grown up, Eudy is as talented at magic as ever, Zilva has learned to talk to other people, Baldus seems to have surrogate fathered everyone, Leon... seems to have become a bit more unstable, Aegina and Luciana are both far more powerful, and Gulcasa…

Once they defeat Gulcasa, she tells him that he’s grown into a magnificent ruler. She tells him what they know about Jenon, Medoute, and the others, and how well they were doing, and expresses a little of the fears they had, fears that now seem unsubstantiated.

Gulcasa doesn’t hesitate to accept her invitation to join them.

There’s only one territory left to conquer, and at this point, the battle is already decided. Nessiahs’s undead are powerful, but not so much that they can stand against them.

Nessiah looks between them and their outstretched hand and for once, says nothing.

Eater clears his throat. Come join us, he tells him. They saved a spot for him and everything. C’mon.

There’s no one left to battle, says Nessiah. Joining now would be pointless. So why?

Because, Eater says, they’re friends. Old friends, who haven’t seen each other in a while. Maybe not even that close friends. But friends anyway.

Nessiah laughs, the kind of laugh Eater can instantly tell is fake. What an interesting proposition, he says. They are such strange people.

He doesn’t have any place to talk, says Eater. He holds his hand out further, and tells him that he’s making Gulcasa wait.

After a long pause, Nessiah sets his hand in Eater’s, murmuring, very well.

They’ll probably leave the world the way they found it, but with cooled tempers. Sometimes there’s no way besides fighting to recognize how little there is to fight about.

They should drop by more often.


End file.
